


Prey

by Aroihkin



Series: Silver and Scarlet [8]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroihkin/pseuds/Aroihkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan entertains herself by getting Tannusen hard in public, and then finishes him off while still in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> ** Original prompt: [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/2508.html?thread=4452556#t4452556). **

It started off as a simple amusement, a way to pass the time without throttling any of the fools they'd apparently agreed to save. And it was perhaps a way to get back, in some small fashion, at the one who'd done said agreeing. She hadn't expected to enjoy it, beyond making the idiot Circle mage squirm.

Oh, but the Warden did love to flirt. He flirted with her, he flirted at the fool Alistair; the Qunari they'd picked up in Lothering... even at the preachy chantry girl. But he'd flirted with Morrigan even before taking his Joining, out in the Wilds, and he'd flirted with her after waking up in Flemeth's hut, and the whole way to Lothering, and the whole way _from_ Lothering.

She told herself that the sheltered Circle mage had no idea what fate he was tempting. It would be a treat to see him unsettled and bothered. It wasn't as though he would be her first to torment this way.

So, while they roamed Redcliffe gathering supplies and allies and formulating a plan for the fight that night, she went to work. Walking in front of him and abruptly slowing to a halt so that he ran right into her, grinding back just a little bit against him before pulling away. Little touches, little brushes, and at one point when the others weren't looking, she slipped a hand right onto his crotch and gave a squeeze through the cloth over him, pleased to feel he'd gotten half-hard with her flirtations already.

Tannusen Surana caught her gaze when she squeezed. His pretty, bright blue eyes weren't wide with shock like she'd expected; they were darkened, with wide pupils, his eyelids half-shut with obvious lust. She could feel his pulse in her hand; _half_ -hard was quickly becoming inaccurate.

She pulled her hand back before the others could see, but didn't drop his gaze. He smiled, slow and lopsided, and then strolled past without a word, effectively looking away first. Did he realize what that meant, to someone who's instincts were not always so human?

Intriguing. She stalked after him, watching the very subtle shift in his gait with amusement. The next time it was safe to do so, while the others examined barrels of oil in an abandoned store, she slid up against his back and reached around to grope him again, pleased to find him harder than ever. He was tall for an elf, but she could still reach just fine; a nip of her teeth at the side of his neck had the elf tipping his head to give her better access, and she found herself pressing closer, rubbing him through the Circle robes.

Tannusen groaned, just a little bit, so quietly that only she could hear it.

It was... it was very _appealing_.

She pulled away before the door to the abandoned shop opened and the others came back out again. Zevran gave Tannusen a strange look, and then gave _her_ a strange look as well, but he was the only one who seemed to detect anything amiss, and he just grinned at her and said nothing.

They spoke to a dwarf, who looked Tannusen up and down with blatant interest, gaze lingering for a few moments on the obvious bulge that she'd fostered. The Warden agreed to pay for the mercenary's battle prowess with his body, should he survive the night. That was interesting... perhaps he was more pragmatic with than she'd assumed? Sex was a valid currency, was it not?

She left him alone until they were in the tavern, later, though the bulge didn't seem to dissipate much. She knew this because she looked, frequently, curious and just a bit possessive of her handiwork. The bar wench noticed it too, and she noticed the noticing, staring the redhead down when she glanced her way.

Finally, they settled into their seats to rest until nightfall, and she was pleased that he sat down across from her. They spoke, the whole group of them, though some less than others. Sten was as taciturn as ever, and Zevran made up for it with his almost ceaseless chatter. She was quiet, but the Warden bantered freely with the rest of those at the table, and with the mercenaries one table over as well.

His words stumbled a little when she lifted a foot and hooked it under the hem of his hideous Circle robes, her hands staying wrapped around her tall ale mug. She had to shift a little in her seat when his response was to spread his legs for her, and her soft-soled boot was free to slide up his leg, taking robes with it, and then up his inner thigh until her foot pressed hard against him.

Tannusen leaned back in his seat and smiled at her, hips rolling subtly up against her boot. It was thin enough leather to let her feel the terrain when she ghosted through the Wilds in this form, and so she could feel him quite well. His cock was hard inside its cloth prison, a tiny twitch accompanying his pulse.

She smiled back, thin and mean, and pressed her boot into him harder, digging the edge into his cock. Punishment, although for what, she wasn't even wholly sure. The Warden's lips parted and his eyes slid shut, for just a moment, before he turned his head to continue the sentence she'd stopped him in the middle of.

 _Oh, you think so, do you?_ She backed off on the edge of her boot and began to rub, up and down, up and down, watching as his pale face slowly flushed and his words became more halted and awkward. It delighted her, how his control frayed slowly as she rubbed. Plenty of eyes besides hers were on him, curious and -- in a few cases -- intrigued. Even the gross bartender was polishing cups a bit slower, watching their table.

No one knew it was _her_ doing. The secrecy of it was a thrill, too, and she ground her boot a little harder, speeding up the rubbing. The Warden gave up on chatter, picking up his tea to nurse it, gazing at her over the cup once others had moved on to new topics and seemed to lose interest in his strange behavior.

They locked stares again, and then his hips jerked once, hard, against her boot and he stared right into her eyes as he came, silent and secret, pressing up against her boot all the while so that she could _feel_ it happening. She held her breath, shocked at the thrill that went through her.

The pulsing stopped soon enough, and the tension drained out of his frame.

"...Thank you, Morrigan," he purred, once he'd gone soft under her boot. She scoffed and gave a painful shove with the edge again before taking her foot back, blessedly un-soiled thanks to the pants he wore beneath his robes, which were undoubtedly a sticky mess now. She quite enjoyed the thought.

Finally, he dropped his gaze from hers again, smiling his little lopsided smile as he did so.


End file.
